


Sweets for the Sweet

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It was supposed to be a surprise.  Instead, it was a disaster.





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [gingerbread house](https://imgur.com/xAO0nod).

“Goddamn it!” Jody threw the bag of frosting onto the counter in disgust.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?” 

Jody spun around to hide the disaster behind her, arms splayed out to cover as much as possible.

“What? Wrong? Nothing.” She followed Donna’s eyes to the gumdrops that had spilled onto the floor. 

Not good. Time for a distraction.

She took two strides to get to Donna, cradled her face in her hands, and kissed her long and deep. Donna melted against her and slid her arms around Jody’s waist. When Jody went to run her fingers through Donna’s hair, though, the frosting on her fingertips caught the fine strands.

Yeah, she hadn’t thought this through very well.

“Mmm. Good to see you too.” Donna raised a hand to her own hair, an eyebrow going up when it came away sticky. Sliding her hands down to Jody’s hips, she moved her aside and walked over to the site of Jody’s shame.

So much for distraction.

“Awww, Jods, you made a gingerbread house?” Donna looked up at her with that smile that shone right out of her eyes.

How was Donna even real?

“Well, I tried to,” Jody admitted. She waved a hand at the roof slab that had cracked and now looked like a caved-in frosting-covered mess from her attempts at roof repair. “Apparently frosting is good enough to glue it together, but not good enough to fix it.”

Donna looked at it consideringly, then turned the house so that side of the roof was facing the wall. “There. All fixed.”

Jody chuckled and shook her head. “So you like it?”

“You betcha!” Donna looked down at the hand that still had frosting from her hair. “Gotta go wash up though. Wanna join me?”

Jody grinned, already taking off her apron. “You betcha.”


End file.
